Mexico
Mexico, officially the United Mexican States (Spanish: Estados Unidos Mexicanos), is a country existing in North America. It is a federal republic. It is bordered to the north by the United States of America; to the south and west by the Pacific Ocean; to the southeast by Guatemala, Belize, and the Caribbean Sea; and to the east by the Gulf of Mexico. Covering almost two million square kilometers (over 760,000 sq mi), Mexico is the sixth largest country in the Americas by total area. With an estimated population of over 120 million, Mexico is the eleventh most populous country and the most populous Spanish-speaking country in the world while being the second most populous country in Latin America. Mexico is a federation comprising 31 states and a federal district that is also its capital and most populous city. Other metropolises include Guadalajara, León, Monterrey, Puebla, Toluca, and Tijuana. Pre-Columbian Mexico was home to many advanced Mesoamerican civilisations, such as the Olmec, Toltec, Teotihuacan, Zapotec, Maya and Aztec before first contact with Europeans. In 1521, the Spanish Empire conquered and colonised the territory from its base in Mexico-Tenochtitlan, which was administered as the vice-royalty of New Spain. Three centuries later, this territory became Mexico following recognition in 1821 after the colony's Mexican War of Independence. The tumultuous post-independence period was characterised by economic instability and many political changes. The Mexican–American War (1846–48) led to the territorial cession of the extensive northern territories to the United States. The Pastry War, the Franco-Mexican War, a civil war, two empires and a domestic dictatorship occurred through the 19th century. The dictatorship was overthrown in the Mexican Revolution of 1910, which culminated with the promulgation of the 1917 Constitution and the emergence of the country's current political system. Mexico has the fifteenth largest nominal GDP and the eleventh largest by purchasing power parity. The Mexican economy is strongly linked to those of its North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA) partners, especially the United States. Mexico was the first Latin American member of the Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development (OECD), joining in 1994. It is classified as an upper-middle income country by the World Bank and a newly industrialised country by several analysts. By 2050, Mexico could become the world's fifth or seventh largest economy. The country is considered both a regional power and middle power, and is often identified as an emerging global power. Due to its rich culture and history, Mexico ranks first in the Americas and seventh in the world by number of UNESCO World Heritage Sites. Mexico is a megadiverse country, ranking fourth in the world by biodiversity. In 2016 it was the eighth most visited country in the world, with 35 million international arrivals. Mexico is a member of the United Nations, the World Trade Organisation, the G8+5, the G20, the Uniting for Consensus and the Pacific Alliance. History It was found on August 13th, 1521, and was placed under the rule of the Spanish Empire, and became known as New Spain. However, on September 27, 1821; Spanish rule was eliminated, and the First Mexican Empire gained its independence. Agustín de Iturbide became constitutional emperor of the First Mexican Empire in 1822. A revolt against him in 1823 established the United Mexican States. In 1824, a Republican Constitution was drafted and Guadalupe Victoria became the first president of the newly born country. Characters from Mexico *Abraham Gamboa *Abraham Mars *Adam-Andre Domantto *Alonso *Antonio Cadena *Antonio Xavier *Asada *Bale Elisaldez *Benito Pengarzara *Billy Sanchez *Carlos Vago *Cesar Degmuzan *Cesar Higueras *Claude Mendez *Dag the coyote *David Paredes *Diego *Dino *Emilio Rebenga *Enrico Noriega *Felipe Carriedo *Franco *Gabriel Navarro *Gaspar Gomez *Geraldo Elisabelde *Gomez Gang *Gonzales *Herman *Holstein Hal *Javier Diego *James Gabriel *Jorge Moss *Jorge Reyson *Jose Hernandez *Juan *Juan El Tiger *Juan Sierra *Julian Coronado *Juve Zakowski *Khan the Jaguar *Kool K *Longhorn Luke *Manolo Santander *Mateo Clisante *Myers Lopez *Nacho Contreras *Oscar Navarro *Oscar Sanchez *Paco *Paul Navarro *Pedro De La Hoya *Pedrosa Brothers *Pietro Navarrete *Rafael Jaspedo *Rafael Molosco *Ramiro Bustamante *Ramiro de la Torre *Raul Ontiveros *Raul Taveras *Raul Zubieta *Rico *Rico Pedrosa *Roberto Pedrosa *Robert Quagmire *Salvador Morris *Selestino Herrada *Sergio *Sergio Abelda *Sergio Turrera *Stephena Cojonez *Tino Tinio *Theo Crenshaw *Victor Melendez *Vincente de Santa *Luis Luna *Dora the Explorer *Raul Sanchez-Ramirez *Ted Bufias *Jose Zakheav *Juan Sanchez *Andreas Sanchez *Bandito *El Senor *Espizona *Enrico Noriega *Sergeant Marquez *Mother Inferior *Julio Fernandez *Javier Cheng *More to be added... Hymn Category:Countries Category:Capitalist Countries Category:North American countries